1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reversible cassette-type recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a mechanism for preventing inadvertent cassette ejection in a reversible cassette-type recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which a magnetic head can be inverted or turned over for operation in a normal condition or a reverse condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reversible cassette-type recording and/or reproducing apparatus includes a mechanism by which a magnetic head can be inverted for operation in a normal mode or a reverse mode. When the cassette cover or holder of such apparatus is opened during the inverting of the magnetic head or when the latter is positioned for operation in the reverse mode, there is the danger that the magnetic head may be damaged by contact with an extraneous body, for example, a pencil inserted out of mischief, thereby resulting in faulty operation of the apparatus.